tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Allen Stark
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Gyro |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Lynch City, Alabama |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.72 meters |- | Weight: | 174 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Brunette |- | Eye Color: | Blue |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Jason Stark (Father) Sharon Stark (Mother) Caleb Stark (Brother) Pappy Stark (Grandfather) Jessie Wheeler (Cousin) Unnamed Grandmother Unnamed Aunt Unnamed Uncle. |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Mob County, Alabama |- | Allies: | Specter Haze Maya Alexandra |- | Enemies: | Knightmare Alistair Haze |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Hero's Retribution |- | Voiced by: | Buddy Thompson |- | Appears in: | Hero's Retribution Brawl Super-Star Legends Vengeance: The V-Rangers Hero's Retribution 2 Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion |} *''This article is for the character. For the Legends version, see here. For the Vengeance version, see here.' '''Allen Joseph Stark, also known by his alter ego Gyro, is a superpowered human created by Buddy Thompson and the main protagonist of Hero's Retribution. He is one of the game's three playable characters, alongside Specter Haze and Maya Alexandra. The Legacy of Allen Stark *''Hero's Retribution'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' *''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' *''Hero's Retribution 2'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Name origin "Allen" is take from the middle name of Buddy Thompson's father. "Joseph" and "Stark" have no given origin. Appearance Allen is a young adult with an athletic physique. He has short brunette hair, blue eyes, and sports a 5 o'clock shadow. At the start of the game, he wore a varsity jacket with the number "1" on his left chest, a pair of faded dark grey jeans, black fingerless gloves, and dark brown athletic shoes, although his outfit may later be determined by the player. His signature colors are orange and black as they were his school colors, and most of his default costumes sport this color scheme. At the end of the game, he sports a new sleeveless, metallic-looking shirt and long black gloves. He also wears a dark brown belt and boots, although he retains the same jeans he wore at the beginning of the game. Personality At the start of the game, Allen was considered a laid-back delinquent. Despite his above average intelligence, he often made bad grades in school and served a weekly detention sentence. He was also known to be a daredevil, which often became the result of his trouble with authority. However, despite these negative traits, Allen was shown to be a family-oriented person as he had a strong bond with his younger brother, rarely argued with his parents, and held a loyal relationship with his girlfriend. After the events of the prologue, however, Allen took on a more serious tone. He held deep regret for the death of his brother and girlfriend, and vowed that he would never risk the lives of others again, dedicating his life to using his powers responsibly, for the better of others. However, his conflicting emotions didn't inspire Allen to seek the life of a superhero right away. He refused to even acknowledge his powers, and often faced negative moral choices around those who brought out his temper. Eventually, after spending some time with Haze and Maya, Allen began to open up and his old self slowly began to come back. He still retains his sense of duty, but has become less restricted in the utilization of his abilities and fights to protect innocent lives. Relationships to Other Characters *'Jason Stark and Sharon Stark': Jason and Sharon are Allen's parents. After Allen's car tragedy, Jason revealed their family's hidden abilities, telling him to seek guidance from his grandfather. *'Haze Family': The Stark and Haze families have been associated with each other for years. Alistair Haze was a former colleague of Jason's during their college years, and Specter Haze once picked on Allen in middle school, but has since become his best friend. *'Jessie Wheeler and Pappy Stark': Jessie is Allen's cousin who lives with his grandfather, Pappy. Both of them help Allen to develop his abilities. Pappy provides a variety of electronics for Allen to test his powers on, and Jessie uses her intelligence to help Allen design ideas for weapons. *'Maya Alexandra': A mysterious girl that Allen meets in Lynch City, Maya becomes a recurring challenge for Allen during his time in the city. She eventually becomes one of Allen's allies, and often flirts with him, although he still appears to be grieving for the loss of his late girlfriend. *'Caleb Stark': Caleb was Allen's younger brother who perished in Allen's car accident that awakened his powers. The two seemed to have a positive bond as Allen didn't mind bringing Caleb along on his dates. *'Amy Anderson': Amy was Allen's girlfriend who perished alongside his brother in the car accident. The two had been dating since they began high school, and Amy's death left a lasting impact on Allen due to the fact that he planned to propose to her after graduation. *'Other Family': In his grandfather's home, pictures of an elderly woman and a young couple can be seen framed on the walls of various rooms. It is implied that these people are Pappy's wife and Jessie's parents, although their names are never given and their relationship with Allen is never revealed. Their current status is unknown. Abilities Allen possesses an above average intelligence and awakened an accelerated healing factor. His signature ability has been dubbed "Gyrokinesis" as it allows Allen to manipulate technology and metal in a variety of ways, including: *Transforming household appliances into projectile weapons *Creating swords and roller skates from motorcycle parts *Enhancing the performance of his cell phone *Creating a jetpack *Building robotic armor *Giving vehicles anti-gravitational purposes, such as driving on water or on the sides of buildings. Trivia *Allen's surname was not always "Stark". It was originally "Walker", but was changed to avoid drawing comparisons to the character of the same name from the D. Gray Man manga and anime series. His second name was "Stone", but this was also changed to avoid confusion with the titular character from the tv series, Aaron Stone. *Allen's name was originally planned to be used for an American superhero counterpart to Lee Hatake from the original Brawl Legends comics. He has since become his own character. *When voicing Allen, Buddy Thompson uses his real voice. Gallery Allen End.png Gyro.png Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hero's Retribution Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Mutants Category:Hero's Retribution Characters Category:Hero's Retribution 2 Characters Category:Vengeance: The V-Rangers Characters